


Good Bye Part 6

by musiclovinchic93



Series: Good Bye [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Reader and Dean discuss their daughter Maylee.





	Good Bye Part 6

“Why didn’t you tell me I had a daughter?” Dean asks. He gives you that classic angry Dean look.

“I knew if I had told you, you would have convinced me to come back to the bunker and I couldn’t go back to that life,” you reply. “I can’t live the life of a hunter’s spouse anymore.”

“Instead of just running away, we could have talked about it,” Dean replies. “I wouldn’t have forced you to stay if you wanted out. You should have just been honest.” Dean turns away and stomps towards Castiel and Maylee.

The tears you were trying to hold back fell down your face. You knew you should go after Dean, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move. Your feet were glued to the grass and dirt beneath you. You bring your hand to your face and wipe the salty tears that were leaking out of your eyes. You regain yourself and start walking towards your daughter.

Maylee was standing outside the vehicle talking and gesturing her hands towards Castiel and Dean. Light filled her eyes, so you know she was telling one of her classics over the top stories. Castiel was listening to her intently while Dean was trying to hide the pain and anger, he was feeling. You sighed. You know you’re the reason he is feeling this way.

“You ready to go get some pie?” you ask Maylee.

“Yes!” Maylee yells. “Let’s go!” Maylee grabs your hand and starts dragging you to the diner across the road from the park.

You feel the boy's eyes throwing daggers at your head. You try to ignore their whispers as you walk up to the diner’s door. Maylee leads you inside, and you take a seat at the closest booth. The restaurant is decorated like an old fashion 50’s diner completes with red vinyl everything and road signs on the walls. While admitting the diner’s décor, the waitress came over. Dean and Castiel take the opposite side of the booth from you and Maylee.

“What would you guys like to eat?” The waitress asks your group.

“Cherry pie!” Maylee squills.

“I will have the same as her,” Dean says next.

“What about you miss?” the waitress directs toward you.

“I will have (your favorite dessert),” you reply.

“What about you sir,” The waitress asks Castiel.

“Nothing,” Castiel says. “I am not hungry.”

“Okay, I will have your orders ready shortly,” The waitress replies.

She walks behind the counter and starts plating up your deserts. You look out the window feeling the tension in the air. The tension is thick as oil. You try not to look at Dean or Castiel. Maylee is fidgeting in her seat. She is so consumed with the idea of eating a pie that she is oblivious to the tension-filled air. You move your gaze from the window to the boys across the table from you.

“So, what are the rest of your plans for the say?” Castiel asks. His question interrupts the silence that was fleeing the table.

“I’m not sure,” you reply. “The only thing I had planned for the day was going to the park, but since Maylee hurt her leg, we should probably just go home and rest.”

“Where do you live?” Dean asks. You can see the frustration in his eyes. As you are about to reply the waitress brings your food.

“Here is all your food,” the waitress says. She puts all the food on the table. “If you need anything else let me know.” She walks away to tend to another table of people.

You decide not to answer Dean’s question right away. You dig into your (your favorite dessert). You look over at Maylee, and she is getting more pie on her face than in her mouth. You laugh while you watch her shovel pie in her mouth like a shovel moving snow. Castiel watches you with curious eyes. He wasn’t expecting you to laugh.

“Why are you laughing at Maylee?” Castiel asks. He curiously turns his head. Dean just looking up from his slice of pie looks between the three of you.

“Maylee is getting more pie on her face than her mouth, and I thought it was cute,” you reply. You look at your daughter and smile at her. Maylee returns your smile with a cherry pie filled grin.

“I see,” Castiel replies.

“You are trying to save pie for later,” Dean asks.

“No!” Maylee says. “I am a messy eater, right mommy?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” you reply.

“You have always eaten like that especially since your first birthday.” Dean's face falls into an angry scowl. You hold your breath as you scold yourself internally. You know you shouldn’t have brought up such a significant moment in Maylee’s life in front of Dean since he missed it because of your selfishness. Dean puts his fork down. He pulls out his wallet and puts money on the table.

"I'll be in the car," Dean Hoffs. Dean gets up and stomps outside.

“Why is Dean mad?” Maylee asks. Her face is contorted into a look of confusion. You didn’t know how to answer her question. Luckily Castiel spoke up.

“He is in a bad mood currently,” Castiel replies. “His mood should improve once he calms down.”

You give a thankful look towards Castiel. You start to debate whether you should tell Maylee that Dean is her father. You know she deserves to know.

“Why is he in a bad mood?” Maylee asks. You hold your breath. Castiel gives you the be honest look. You look down at Maylee.

“He’s mad because he just found out you exist today,” You reply.

“Why would he be mad about me?” Maylee asks. You can tell she is about to cry because she did something wrong.

“It’s not you sweetheart, I didn’t tell him about you, and he missed out on the first ten years of your life,” you reply.

"Why would he care so much about me?" Maylee asks. "I am a stranger to him."

“Dean is your father," you reply.


End file.
